Pm Randomness
by CrazyFangirl1999
Summary: I laughed myself silly PMing Tavia99 and wanted to show you guys.Plus this will keep you guys happy while I try to work on my other story.Kai/OCand Cole/OC.I own nothing.Warning there are transformers in here.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is a story to keep you guys happy while I try to get through my writers block (and laziness). These are funny random PM messages with Tavia99 this wouldn't be possible without her. Enjoy!

Tavia: So? Aren't we all lazy? I update my story. Thank you for calling and telling me the mistake. GO NINJA! TRANSFORMERS! I'm watching the movie again. I'm bored. I wanna update my story, but the little piggy has been using it ever since we got back.  
Jay: I like waffles.  
Tavia: How the hell did you get here!  
Jay: I'm not sure.  
Tavia: Uhhhh... Bye?

Tavia: Carmen, will you PLEASE update your story or at least post the first chapter of your ninjago fanfic?  
Jay: Hello  
Tavia:… Will you stop coming from nowhere!  
Kai: Who keeps coming from nowhere?  
Tavia:... AAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Cole: Who was screaming?

Tavia:Carmen, Transformers is now a small obsession for me.  
Jay: What's Transformers?  
Tavia: Shut up already!  
Zane: I sense she is very annoyed with you Jay.  
Tavia: Ya think!  
Cole: Why is she mad?  
Tavia: Ugh, I'm gonna go kill myself now.  
Kai: Uh, bye?  
Tavia: DIE!

Me:LoL!You my friend are hilarious I almost killed myself from laughing. And yes I am starting to type my third chappy...tomorrow.  
Jay: Hi!  
Me:o0 How did you get from Tavia's to my home?  
All the ninjas: There was a portal

Me:Huh...Ground bridge  
Jay: So what's a Transformer?  
Blitzing random face: I'm a transformers blueie!(Tries to kill Jay)  
Me: What the frag? How did you get here?  
Blitzwing (normal):Ninjas aren't the only thing you hallucinate about(smiles wickedly at the me)  
Me:(Looks at Kai) Run?  
Kai: Nah I can take him  
Zane: I sense you are annoyed with them?  
Me: Crud I am  
Cole:Kai!  
Me :( Looks at unconscious Kai) THATS IT BUCKO YOU DIE!  
Blitzwing (random): Mamma?  
Me: Talk to you later.

What do you guys think yes, no, ok? I crave reviews! Again thank you Tavia99!


	2. Chapter 2

Tavia: DIE BLITZWING!WHERE'S THREE-FACE!  
Blitzwing: The name is Blitzwing!  
Tavia: NOT TO ME!  
Cole: This won't end well for the robot.  
Tavia: HE IS GONNA DIE!  
Kai: *wakes up* What's going on?  
Zane: Tavia is battling this robot.  
Tavia: DIE!  
(After awhile calms down)

Jay: Do ya like waffles?  
Tavia: HELL YA!  
Jay: Do ya like pancakes?  
Tavia: IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!  
Jay: Do ya li-  
Kai: Jay, if you don't shut up I will kill you.  
Tavia: YEAH! KILL THE BLUE-BERRY!  
Kai: Where did you get the popcorn?  
Tavia: Lloyd.  
Lloyd: Yeah?  
Tavia: Let's eat the strawberry!  
All others; NO!  
Blitzwing: Go ahead!  
Tavia: I forgot you were there three-face.  
Blitzwing: It's Blitzwing!  
Lloyd: Yeah, whatever three-face.  
Cole: Just get out of here!

Tavia: I was on youtube watching funny transformers clips.  
Lloyd: Was three-face in any of them?  
Tavia: He was in a lot of them. He seemed like me sometimes.  
Blitzwing: I am nothing like you! Yes you are! No I am not!  
Cole: You can be.  
Tavia: HAPPY! I GOT A LAPTOP!  
Kai: Oookaaay.  
Jay: Oooohh! Let's go on youtube and watch those video's you mentioned.  
Tavia: Okay!  
Zane: Did she get food?  
Kai: Zane! Did you have to say that!  
Tavia: I'll be right back Jay.  
Jay: Okay.  
Tavia: CHOCOLATE! *tackles Cole and chews him*  
Cole: Thanks Zane, now she wants to eat me.  
Tavia: You taste weird.  
Kai: I'll help.  
Jay: You do act like Tavia sometimes three-face.  
Blitzwing: Stop calling me that!  
Lloyd: Bye!

Me:Oh my Primus! Kai are you ok?  
Kai: Who's Primus?  
Jay: He lives!  
Kai: Was Carmen worried?

Me: No  
Zane: Yes she was. She murdered Blitzwing for you.  
Me: NO I DIDN'T!  
Kai:No reason to yell  
Me: I yelled because me **and** Tavia murdered him and I only helped because I wanted to beat up something  
Blitzwing:So do you still like me?  
Me: Maybe.

Cole: I know your embarrassing ninja secret(smirks at me)  
Me: No you don't  
Lloyd: I know it to  
Lord Garrmadon and Sensei Wu:As do I  
Me:Alright then whisper it to me(whispers it to me)  
Me:o0*Blushes*Don't tell anyone  
Lord Garmadon:I was in your dreams  
Me:o0

Tavia: When did Garmy get here? You'll never know my ninja secret.  
Jay: I will figure it out!  
Tavia: No your won't!  
Kai: Are you done trying to eat us?  
Tavia: GIVE ME SUGAR!  
Cole: Uh, no.  
Tavia: THEN GIVE ME WAFFLES!  
Zane: I will go make some.  
Tavia: Thank you Mr. Roboto!  
Lloyd: Can we throw Kai over board now?  
Tavia: YEAH!  
Kai: Oh shit.  
* Autobots come out of nowhere*  
Tavia: HOLY ******* BRICK!  
Cole: Tavia!  
Tavia: What the hell are they doing here! Oh and Carmen might go into fangirl mode any second.  
Jay: What do you mean?  
Tavia: You'll see.

Me:OH MY PRIMUS IT'S THEM (Hugs them all then blacks out)  
Optimus: Is she ok?  
Rachet: My scans say she is still online  
Zane: He scanned her?

Prowl: Yes  
Bumblebee: What was that all about?  
Cole: She is a fan  
Bulkhead: Cool  
Bumblebee: Sweet I knew chicks would like me  
Me :( regains consciousness)  
Autobots: Hi  
Me:Hi  
Optimus: What your name  
Me: Carmen  
Prowl: Nice name

Tavia: HI BUMBLEBEE! HI PROWL! HI RATCHET! HI BULKHEAD! HI OPTIMUS! These are ninja and their names are Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu. WHERE ARE MY WAFFLES!  
Bumblebee: Heh, she's loud.  
Tavia: I KNOW! YOU'RE ONE OF MY FAVORITE TRANSFORMERS! YOU'RE ALSO LIKE JAY! BE FRIEENDS! *shoves Jay in front of Bumblebee*  
Jay: Uh, hi.  
Tavia: TALK!  
Cole: Calm down, they'll get along.  
Tavia: You're right, so let's go meet Prowl! *drags Cole over to Prowl* Hi Prowl! My name is Tavia, this is Cole. *pokes Cole* Prowl is the ninja bot. Now make friends! Me go talk to Carmen.

Me:Oh crud what have you done you don't just push someone in front of somebody else and say be friends!

Tavia: JAY!  
Jay: Yeah?  
Tavia: First, Bumblebee is nice don't be scared of him. Second, WHERE THE BRICK DID YOU PUT MY LAPTOP AFTER CARMEN AND I KILLED BLITZWING!  
Bumblebee: You and that girl who passed out defeated a Decepticon?  
Tavia: Uh, yeah. So?  
Jay: I'm gonna go.  
Tavia: *grabs his wrist* You stay here.  
Jay: Okay.  
Tavia: WHERE ARE MY WAFFLES!  
Zane: In the kitchen.  
Tavia: MY PRECIOUS! *knocks Kai over in rush*  
Kai: Ow!  
Tavia: WAFFLE TIME, WAFFLE TIME!  
Jay: You're weird.  
Tavia: YA THINK!

Me: Poor Kai

Kai: Really?

Me: No.

Bumblebee: If my audio receptors deceive me those two like each other.

Me:NO WE DON'T!

Bumblebee: your screaming says other wise [smirks at me]

Me: [face palms]

Tavia: I'm back, and look what I found! *carries armload of candy out* NOBODY TOUCHES THE CANDY BUT ME!  
Kai: Crud, Tavia found the candy.  
Jay: RUN!  
Tavia: Oh, and I also found this! *pulls out a gun*  
Zane: Where did she find the gun?  
Cole: RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!

Me: Don't worry I have an antidote for her. [Pulls out chocolate]

Bumblebee: Are you insane!

Kai: Just trust her she knows what she's doing! [I give tavia the choclate, she calms down]

Ninjas: We're saved!

Me: You are all welcome.

Lord Garmadon: Excellent job [traces finger down my spine and reaches a certain spot]

Me: [squeaks] PERVERT!

Tavia: When did Garmy come back? I like chocolate, can I has more?  
Bumblebee: I'm confused, how did chocolate calm her down? Hey! Quit chewing on me!  
Tavia: *chewing on Bumblebee's shoulder* Yuck! You taste yucky! How did I get here? I nommed you! I like high places. I wish I had stingers like you! You're should I shut up?

Me: No you shouldn't shut up and Garmadon is a freakin pervert!

Kai: What did the bitch do?

Me: Traced a finger down my spine to a certain spot.

Lord Garmadon: Can't help it if you're the only female here.

Bumblebee: Nasty!

Jay: Uh...Kai? [Looks at kai]

Zane: I sense he is mad at Lord Garmadon for doing things to Carmen.

Kai:I'm gonna murder him!

Lord Garmadon: See you later ninja...girl. [Gives me a call me sign]

Me: I hope Kai kills him, no offence Lloyd.

Lloyd: None taken

Tavia: Yeah! GO KAI!  
Bumblebee: Ack!  
Tavia: Sorry, I forgot I was on your shoulder. Jay! Where's my laptop?  
Jay: Here, hand this to Tavia before she gets pissed.  
Tavia: Yay! Youtube. *types in something*Where are Kai and Garmy?  
Cole: Fighting.  
Tavia: Yay! MEGATRON IS DEAD! For now. Sorry Bee, forgot I was on your shoulder again.

Tavia: *jumps off Bee's shoulder, tackles Cole, climbs back onto Bee's shoulder then acts like nothing happened*  
Cole: Why did you do that!  
Tavia: Do what?  
Cole: You attacked me!  
Tavia: Oh, I was bored. GO NINJA! Sorry Bee. I'm just really loud. Are Kai and Garmy done fighting yet?

Me: Are you done yet?

Kai: Yep, I killed Lord Garmadon.

Me: No you didnt, theres a prophacy, which means Lloyd defeats him.

Kai: Oh well then I severely injured him.

Bumblebee: Told you they'd make a good couple. [I and Kai glare at him].

Me: [smirks while walking to Ratchet] Can I dismantle Bumblebee?

Rachet: Sure kid. [Hands me tools]Me: [walks back to Bumblebee with a smirk]

Bumblebee: Oh scrap!

Tavia: *falls off the bed asleep and mutters in sleep* Stupid Pythor.  
Bulkhead: Is she alright?  
Tavia: Aaahhhh! * wakes up and accidentally smacks Jay* Oops, sorry.  
Jay: That hurt!  
Tavia: Why is Carmen chasing Bumblebee? Never mind, I'll find out eventually. My head hurts.  
Cole: *helps Tavia up* You fell off of the bed.  
Tavia: Oh, Okay! *climbs onto Prowl's shoulder*  
Prowl: What are you doing?  
Tavia: I like high places now be quiet so I can watch Bee get chased by Carmen.

Me: Bee as much as I love you. DIE!

Kai:*twitches eye*You love him?

Me: What the Pit no! Wait! Do you have a crush on me?

Kai: What's that Sensei? Pythor unleashed the tombs again? Alright I'll be right there! [runs away]

Me:o0 Pythor's dead

Me: Kai just admit you like her and Carmen, STOP TRYING TO KILL MY FAVORITE TRANSFORMER!  
Prowl: Your favorite? You barely know any of us.  
Me: I know you all a lot more than you think. Bumblebee, how come you don't like gum? Gum is awesome!  
Bumblebee: *stops running* Wait, how did you know that I don't like gum?  
Me: *sticks out tongue*  
Cole: Kai, come back!  
Zane: I will go find him.  
Lloyd: *looks at Optimus* You guys are fun.

Bulkhead: Are you ok?

Me: That hurt. [Smirks]I have a brilliant plan.

Prowl: What's the plan?

Me: I'm going to make him jealous by flirting with Bee.

All their expreashions: o0

Tavia: Uh, okaaay. Why? Never mind, I'm gonna go get some food.  
Cole: I hope she doesn't mean candy.  
Tavia: *comes back and pulls out gun* PREPARE TO DIE!  
Jay: Where's the chocolate!  
Jessica: *hands me chocolate*  
Jay: Uh, not to be rude but, WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE!  
Jessica: My name is Jessica and I walked.  
Tavia: Hello and thank you for the chocolate. You can execute your plan now Carmen

Jay: Really?

Me: Just until he asks me out. [Sees Kai and runs over to Bee]

Hey Bee, if it makes you feel better I think your faster then Blurr.

Bee: Thanks Carmen I think you're the sanest girl I've met so far.

Me:Oh why thank you Bee! Your so sweet.

Kai: [growls in annoyance, shakes head, and gives Bee a death glare.]

Bee: What was that all about?

Me: Who knows.

Tavia: I think it worked.  
Jessica: I shall return later with more chocolate.*vanishes*  
Tavia: Since Carmen's not trying to kill Bee anymore, bye Prowl! *jumps off Prowl's shoulder and climbs onto Bee's* Hello, did you enjoy being chased by Carmen?  
Bumblebee: No, she wanted to kill me!  
Tavia: I know. I like candy.  
Bumblebee: What are those?  
Tavia: DRAGONS! *runs toward dragons*  
Bumblebee: *runs after me* Hey wait! Where are ya going?

Kai: That's it I can't take it any

Cole: Take what any longer?

Kai: Carmen's been spending too much time with Bumblebee.

Jay: Oh is that all? [Smirks because he knows of my plan]

Me:Hi Kai.

Kai: Hey where were you?

Me: With Bee.

Kai: [growls and walks away]

Me: I knew he liked me {Smirks}

Tavia: WOO-HOO! I LOVE RIDING DRAGONS! *lands dragon* Fun. Wheeeeeeeeee!*runs back to ship. Hi Kai! Why are you so grouchy?  
Kai: Like you would care.  
Tavia: Rude! Oh well, come on Bee! Let's play some video games!  
Kai: *growls*  
Tavia: I don't think Kai likes you Bee. I don't care, you're a good friend! Where's Carmen? I will kick your ass!

Kai: If you must know, Carmen is probably walking around the creek. And I'm mad because she's always hanging out with bumblebee.

Zane: But if she is walking around the creek right now. Doesn't that mean she is alone?

Kai: o0 Forgot about that. [Goes to creek]

Cole: Did Zane just play match maker?

Jay: Yes, yes he did.

Tavia: Whatever, video game time!  
Bumblebee: What game?  
Tavia: Who cares! Kai, you better go see Carmen.  
Kai: I'm going!


	3. Chapter 3

Kai: Hey Carmen?

Me:Ya?

Kai: I'm sorry for acting weird, around you and Bee, but I was just jealous between the two of you.

Me: Why were you jealous?[smirks because I already know the answer]

Kai: Because I like you and wish you would go out with me.

Me: Yes.

Kai: Really?

Me: Yes

Kai: Yay!

Tavia: You seem happy Kai.  
Kai: What, oh yeah.  
Tavia: I WIN! *throws video game controller on the ground then starts running in circles* WHERE ARE THE COOKIES!  
Cole: What cookies?  
Tavia: CHOCOLATE-CHIP COOKIES!  
Jay: Where's Zane?  
Tavia: HE BETTER BE MAKING COOKIES!  
Bumblebee: I want a rematch!  
Tavia: TOO BAD! I WON! NOW LET'S GO GET COOKIES!

Tavia: *nomming on a cookie* So where are you and Kai going for your date Carmen? What are you gonna wear? What are you gonna do? What time is it? Where's Cole? I'm gonna go find him and get more cookies, bye!  
7/05

Me: [runs up to Kai and hugs him] I'm so happy!

Kai: And I only asked you out.

Me: You were always my favorite ninja.

Jay:[pouts]I thought I was?

Me: You both are.[shivers]

Kai: Are you cold?

Me:Na just thought of something creepy.

Kai: Which is?

Me: I took a quiz that tells you what ninja would date you and you were there for all my answers even if I changed them.

Kai: o0 creepy

Me: I know

Me: So where are we going?

Kai: I thought we could go to the Bounty to have dinner and train if thats ok with you?

Me: Of course it is, so I'm guess I should wear something loose, comfortable, and can get dirty. And what time?

Kai: How about six.

Cole: Can I cook for you?

Me and Kai: NO!

Cole: D:

Tavia: Hi Cole! WHEN'S DINNER! Sorry if I'm too loud sometimes.  
Cole: It's okay.  
Jessica: *appears out of nowhere*  
Tavia: Yay! You're back! Did you bring more chocolate?  
Jessica: Yes I did. *hands Tavia box of chocolate bars* Save some of it. *vanishes*  
Cole: That was weird.  
Tavia: No it wasn't. I saw her earlier and she said she would come back with more chocolate.  
Cole: Oh.  
Tavia: Well, I'm gonna go play video games and eat candy. BYE!

Me: [runs to Nya] Guess what?

Nya: What?

Me: I'm dating your brother.

Nya: o0...Cool my brother finally asks a girl out that he likes and isn't a pain in the rear.

Me: What do you mean?

Nya: Well girls threaten to tell people embarrassing things about him just to go on a date with him.

Me: That's mean!

Kai: Isn't it.

Me: Don't worry I'll never do that.

Kai:I know that's why I asked you out.

Me: Cool.

Tavia: How sweet!  
Kai: How long have you been standing there?  
Tavia: Long enough, shouldn't you apologize to Bee for being so rude to him?  
Kai: I guess.  
Tavia: THEN DO IT NOW! WHEN'S DINNER!  
Nya: Pretty soon.  
Tavia: YAY! I'll go find Cole now. Tell me when dinners ready!

Tavia:Forgot to mention, I just saw the total drama revenge of the island from Tuesday and of all people DAWN was eliminated. I really hate Scott now, he framed her! He will DIE! MWA-HAHAHAHA!

Me: HE ELIMINATED DAWN !HE DIES!

Jay: Who dies?  
Tavia: *pulls out gun and laughs like a maniac*  
Jay: *eyes widen and he slowly backs away then takes off running* SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE!


	4. Chapter 4

Tavia: *throws gun on ground and pulls out a chainsaw*  
Jay: WHERE DID SHE GET THE CHAINSAW!  
Prowl: *looks at Cole* Is this... normal?  
Cole: Mostly, the chainsaw is new.  
Tavia: DIE BLUIE!  
Jay: WHERE DID YOU GUYS PUT THE CHOCOLATE!

Me: Do not fear Jay I have the wonderful antidote of herseys kisses!

Jay: OMG thank you! [Hands Tavia the chocolate]

Cole: Wait aren't you suppose to be on date with Kai?

Me: We're done

ay: That was quick.

Kai: [panting] She bested me three out of five matches.

All the ninjas: LOL.

Me:And to answer your question Jay.

She wants to kill the guy that got Dawn kicked out of Total Drama Revenge of the Island.

Jay: o0

Jay: But where did she get the chainsaw?  
Tavia: LONG LIVE IZZY!  
Jay: o0 What the...

Me:My guess is that she got it from Izzy.

Jay: Who?

Me:Shes an old contestant of the Total Drama series.

Kai: Is that where she channels her craziness from?

Me: No she's naturally like that.

Rachet: Oh swell

Tavia: HI FREAKS! * pulls out bow and arrow but instead of an arrow it is a toilet plunger*  
Kai: Where did she get that?  
Tavia: * shoots Kai*  
Kai: These haven't been used, right?  
Tavia: *doesn't answer and continues shooting*

Me:Tavia!Leave the ninjas alone. Those better not have been used. That is not what a bow is for. And leave my boy alone!

Jay: Are you ok?

Me: No I lack in sleep, I'm afraid my parents might drag me to a Cake concert, and I'm working tonight.

Kai: You have a job?

Me:Ya I work at a kennel [looks at Cole] for dogs and cats.

Cole: D:

Tavia: Carmen, I went from 15 to 22 reviews.  
Jay: Reviews on what?  
Tavia: DIE BLUIE!

Me: She means her reviews on her story and people hate me! D:

Kai: why do you think that?

Me: People don't review for my stories!

Jay: [hugs me] there there.

Kai: [kisses my forehead]

Me: I would start typing but I'm busy and the only friends I have are you guys, Tavia, and one awesome boyfriend.

Kai: [smiles]  
Me: Plus I only have 8 reviews on I story and about four on another.

Tavia: I meant my story.  
Bumblebee: Did someone give you chocolate?  
Tavia: No, why?  
Bumblebee: How are you so calm then?  
Tavia: I can control myself sometimes. Who stole my chainsaw!

Me: What the frag man don't do that again. Ask next time you want to introduce your friend to an old friend!

Kai: At least you get a new friend in the process

Me:Oh yeah.

Tavia: Why not? It worked. Seriously though, who stole my chainsaw?  
Bumblebee: Maybe someone hid it so you don't kill anyone.  
Tavia: *glares at Bee* Do you know where it is?  
Bee: No.  
Tavia: I better get it back soon or I use the guns. *climbs onto Bee's shoulder and watches ninjago on youtube*  
Cole: I thought someone took the guns!  
Tavia: No.  
Jay: I'm gonna go hide, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: No I didn't die and you'll be happy to know that I'll be posting my chapter today or tomorrow depending on who's using the computer. So if you have to wait a few months or weeks for a new chapter it's because I'm still writing chapters and typing them so don't kill me if they come when they come back to school!

Kai: Kill her I kill you! And bee probably took your chainsaw.

Me: No I woke up at 9.

Kai: You can sleep in for that long Sensei makes us get up at 6:30.

Me:That's the same time I get up for school.

Tavia: I woke up at 5:00 today. We're going to McDonald's for breakfast.  
Jay: Why would you wake up that early?  
Tavia: I've got 3 cats that wouldn't shut up. Goodbye! *jumps off Bee's shoulder and go's to the game room* Hey! I found my chainsaw!  
Cole: Crud.  
Jay: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Me:Awsome! Go to McDonalds and buy an egg and do me a favor if you see Lugnut kill him for me Sentinel is mine.

Jay: Who's Sentinel?

Me: A guy that makes Optimus's life hell.

Optimus: Yes

Tavia: We went grocery shopping. NOW CHAINSAW TIME!  
Jay: SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!

Tavia: How should our crossover fanfic start?  
Jay: Oooh how about in a land of ponies, unicorns and candy!  
Cole: Uh, Jay, are you alright?  
Jay: Hello Mr. Sparklehorn! *hugs Cole*  
Cole: Uh, this is weird.  
Bumblebee: He wasn't acting like this earlier.  
Tavia: I'll go get the chainsaw.


	6. Chapter 6

Tavia: I have the same question as Kai. I just found that song that I said was annoying and now I've listened to it about 5 times.  
Jay: I love you Mr. Sparklehorn! *hugs Cole*  
Tavia: That's it! Get your hands off my ninja! *grabs Jay and throws him over the side of the bounty*  
Bumblebee: Wasn't that a little much?  
Tavia: No.  
Cole: What did you mean 'my ninja'?  
Tavia: You're my ninja! *kisses Cole then runs off to find candy*  
Jay: Aaaww, she likes you Cole!  
Cole: Shut u- Wait, didn't Tavia throw you off the Bounty?  
Jay: Yeah.  
Cole: So how are- never mind. *walks away*

Me:Awwwwwwww! Cole do you like my obsession partner?

Cole: *blushes* No!  
Tavia: Yes you do!  
Zane: I sense he is embarrassed by all the attention and he does like her.  
Cole: Be quiet before I decide to turn you off Mr. Roboto!  
Tavia: I like you so you can admit you like me or be lonely the rest of your life.  
Cole: What?  
Tavia: Bye Cole! *smiles then runs off*

Cole: Hey Tavia,  
Tavia: *playing video games* Uh-huh?  
Cole: I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?  
Tavia: Of course! You think I would kiss you then saw no to a date?  
Cole: Tonight at 6:00?  
Tavia: Okay.  
Cole: *walks away* YES!  
Tavia: *smiles* I knew he liked me.

Tavia: I just watched Seekers-caramelldansen on youtube and fell asleep. They looked like Femmes!

Me: Yes they did an its going to make awesome


	7. Chapter 7

Me: They got rid of Sam...Chris DIES! 8D

Me: Update update update! Sorry TDROTI kicked of two of my favorite characters all there is: Joe, military boy, Megan, Hairspray girl, and multiple personality guy. Again Chris dies! But he's funny at times.

Kai: You need to learn to calm down.

Tavia: Yes she does. I have a date with Cole now.  
Kai: When did he ask you out?  
Tavia: Earlier. Bye!

Me: I can't wear my Kimono!

Jay: Why?

Me: Because my parents tell me I'm not Japanese or live in Japan and its not normal!

Kai: You don't care if you look insane?

Me:Nope.I is going to wear it when I go to special occasions though.

Zane: What does it look like?

Me: Red with flowers and symbols. [Kai grins] anyway how's your date with Cole tell me everything?

Tavia: Whaaaat? *smiles like an idiot*  
Kai: I take it she's happy.  
Tavia: *continues smiling* Uh-huh.  
Jay: Whatever just hide the candy.  
Tavia: *snaps back to reality* CANDY!

Tavia: *calms down* The date was nice; we had dinner and saw a movie.

**A/N: I got the Kimono at a garage sale for two dollars and it is real and from Japan. So may I suggest going to more garage sales so Primus knows what you might find I even found a frickin Ouija board!Don't worry didn't buy it.I possese knowlage for stuff like this so I know better!And I would just like to thank:** **Tavia99** **GoldenSunlight** **You Know Who** **TheReviewer** **Fanfiction135** **Guest** **emeraldgal** **Phoenix-LOL** **For reviewing.** **  
**  



	8. Chapter 8

Me: Cole break my little sisters heart I will kill you!  
Kai: You'll kill my brother?

Me: Yes  
Tavia and Cole: I'M NOT YOU'RE SIBLING!  
Me and Kai: o0

Tavia: I guess we're like sisters but if he breaks my heart, he DIES!  
Jay: I hid the candy!  
Tavia: *eyes go wide* CANDY! *tramples Jay and runs off to find candy*  
Jay: I will not say candy ever again.  
Cole: Too late.  
Tavia: CANDY! *comes back and jumps on Jay then runs off*  
Jay: Starting now.

Me: Jay this is why we never say the C word or S word  
Starscream: Are the words crap and shit?  
Me: How the frag did you get here and those aren't the words  
Starscream: I came through a warp gate and is it candy and sugar?  
Me :{ sees Tavia at full speed and hides behind Optimus}  
Starscream : ( he got tackled)

Tavia: Wait, when did Starscream get here?  
Cole: A little while ago.  
Tavia: Okay, I'm gonna go find Mr. Roboto and Bumblebee, bye!

Kai: Who is that? {Looks at unconscious Starscream}  
Me: One of my favorite Deceptions.  
Kai: Are you kidding me he sounds like Spongebob!  
Me: He's also a traitor and rebelled against Megatron  
Kai: He's like Skales  
Me: Yes yes he is

Tavia: WHERE THE ****** BRICK ARE ZANE AND BUMBLEBEE!  
Cole: Tavia!  
Tavia: What? I can't find them.  
Bumblebee: Find who?  
Tavia: Yay! I found one! *climbs onto bee's shoulder and screams at him* HI!

Me: Poor Bee.

**Note: Guess what my fellow reader Ninjago is real!If you wish to find out more PM me.P.S. I'm not kidding about this.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tavia: Yummy candy. WHERE'S ZANE!?  
Jay: The chainsaw and guns are gone, right?  
Tavia: No.  
Jay: AAAHHHH!  
Zane: Lloyd found candy.  
All: Zane!  
Tavia: *screams at the top of her lungs, tramples Zane and attacks Lloyd* GIVE ME SOME!  
Lloyd: NEVER! IT'S MINE!  
Tavia: MINE!  
Prowl: *watches me and Lloyd fighting over the candy* So all this screaming is normal?  
Cole: Yup, they'll stop fighting eventually.  
(6 hours later)  
Tavia: GIVE ME THE CANDY!  
Lloyd: IT'S NOT FOR YOU!  
Jay: They're still goin'.  
Kai: I don't think they'll stop anytime soon.  
Tavia: I WANT THE LOLLIPOP!  
Lloyd: NO!

Me: Quite fighting over the stupid candy!

Jay: Thank you.

Me: By the way I stole the gum and used it on a prank

Kai: For who?

Me: Sentinel

Tavia: Wait, Sentinel is here? Since when? GIVE IT TO ME LLOYD! *tries to get candy bar from Lloyd*  
Lloyd: NEVER!  
Cole: Will you two stop fighting!  
Tavia and Lloyd: *look at Cole*  
Tavia: Do you see what I see?  
Lloyd: You mean a giant chocolate bar?  
Tavia: Yes.  
Tavia and Lloyd: LET'S EAT IT!  
Cole: Crud.

Tavia: *singing and nomming Cole* This is the best burrito, I've ever eaten, Yum yum yum! With plenty of meat, and plenty of cheese, and plenty of rice, oh isn't it nice!  
Lloyd: I thought it was a chocolate bar!  
Tavia: BURRITO!  
Lloyd: CHOCOLATE!  
Cole: NOT FOOD!  
Tavia and Lloyd: YES FOOD!  
Cole: HELP!

**Seriously I'm not kidding about the whole Ninjago is can ask me or PM story is real!**


	10. Ninja Are Real!

Alright all of you non believers my story is true I have experienced it and if you don't believe me go take it to Tavia99:

Me and Tavia99 went to an old school of ours that had been on fire and there was Kai's name imprinted in the fire with a box around it, then a few weeks later there was a storm and lightning came. We could have sworn we saw a figure. It's possible for Zane to be here we've had some cold winters. As for Cole I have no idea. Tavia99 also said that she could have sworn she saw some of the ninja plus she also has strange visions.

PM us or review if you still don't believe us!


	11. Chapter 11

Kai: Quick we have to save Cole!

Me: I know how to do that [pulls out MP3 and green ninja suit]

Lloyd: No not my ninja suit than people will never respect me!

Kai: Whats the MP3 for?

Me: I saved a recording of me trying to get Tavia up and it worked.

Zane: What happens now and what happened?

Me: Patience young padawaun.** {I quoted something from Star Wars}**

Them: o0

Tavia: I thought it was deleted! *noms on Cole*  
Cole: WILL YOU STOP THAT!?  
Tavia: NO! *bites Cole*  
Cole: OW! HELP ME!

Me: Guys get off of him or so help me I will let Megatron kill you all!

Tavia: Megatron's not here!  
Lloyd: Who's Megatron?  
Both: *Bite Cole*  
Cole: OW! WILL YOU STOP THAT!

Me: Yes he is you should no by now that if starscream is here megatron not far behind aint that right Megatronulas.

Megatron: Indeed

Lloyd: *stops biting Cole* Whoa, he's big.  
Tavia: *runs away dragging Cole and Lloyd* WE MUST PROTECT THE CANDY!

**In case you guys don't know who Megatron is he is an evil robot. Here is picture. ^^.From now on I'm putting pictures of the Transformers here just for fun.**

Megatron


	12. Chapter 12

Me:o0  
Megatron: That was...interesting  
Rachet: I'll help Cole

Tavia: ONE STEP CLOSER AND YOUR HEAD COMES OFF! *pulls out chainsaw*  
Cole: How do I like you?  
Tavia: *laughs like a deranged maniac*  
Jay: I gonna go hide. BYE!

Me: Her craziness makes her tough and when she's calm she's fun...but she's fun either way

Tavia: THAT'S RIGHT!

Me: Crud did you take your medicine?

Tavia: I honestly don't remember.  
Jay: This can't end well.

Me: No no it can't .Oh! I just got eight reviews on Pm Randomness!  
Jay: The people like you!

Me:Yay!

Kai: Your not sad are you?  
Me: No reviews make me a happy girl.  
Megatron: I know what makes you sad {holds a helpless kitten to his cannon}  
Me: PUT THE POOR KITTEN DOWN NOW!

Megatron: Why?

Me :{ pulls out a bat}  
Kai: What is that?  
Me: THE GOLDEN BAT OF WIND...IT KNOCKS THE WIND OUT OF YOU!  
Starscream: Why are you screaming and mad...and your not a ninja!  
Me:Megatron is gonna kill a helpless kitten and what do you know!{uses spinjitsu}  
Lugnut:You won't beat the glorious Megatron!  
Me:THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!{ALSO PULLS OUT A SWORD.}  
All reactions: o0...RUN!  
Cole and Jay: She pulled a Tavia!


	13. Chapter 13

Tavia: What about me?  
Cole: Carmen pulled a Tavia.  
Tavia: Oh. WHEEEE! *tackles Megatron takes kitten and runs away* MY KITTY!  
Megatron:  
All others: o0

Me: I helped get the kitten too you know!  
Megatron:

Tavia: You precious little kitty, what?  
Megatron: ohh,  
Cole: Let me see the kitten.  
Tavia: *hisses at Cole and backs away with kitten* MY FLUFFY!  
Cole: o0 Okay...

Me: So what should we name him?  
Jay: !  
Kai: Really?

Tavia: LET'S CALL IT NINJA-KITTY!  
Jay: Why?  
Ninja-kitty: *attacks Jay then hides*  
Jay: Got it. Ninja-kitty.  
Tava: YAY! MY NINJA-KITTY!

Me:O0 okayyy


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Are you insane wait don't answer that  
Kai: You've been her friend for how long?  
Me:2 years

Tavia: Yep!  
Jay: How did you 2 meet?  
Tavia: I don't remember. Carmen, do you remember?

Me: Just a random school project...or I got board

Tavia: I honestly can't remember. Why haven't you reviewed my new story?

Me: I reviewed and ~I have something you don't have~

Tavia: What do you have?

Me :( Smirks like an idiot) Scourges Happy Song on my MP3  
Jay: Whats that?  
Me:Tavia

Tavia: It's a very funny song.  
Kai: How?  
Tavia: *takes a deep breath* I am really special cuz' there's only one of me! Look at my smile I'm so damn happy that people are jealous of me! When I'm sad and lonely I like to sing a song it cheers me up shows me that I won't be sad for long oh-oh-oh. I'm so happy I can barely breathe. Puppy dogs and sugar-frogs and kittens baby teeth, watch out all you mothers I'm happy and hard core, happy as a coupon for a $20 whore, oh-oh-oh I am really happy I'm sugar coated me, happy good anger bad thats my philosophy. I can't do this man I'm not happy. I am really special 'cuz there's only one of me. Look at my smile I'm so damn happy that people are jealous of me. These are my love-handles and this is my smile, but if you tip me over mama says knock you out. I am special I am happy I am gonna heave. Welcomes to my happy world now get your shit and leave! I am happy I am good I am I'm outta here! Screw you!  
Kai:o0 Okay...  
Jay: *on the ground having a mad laughing fit* That... Was...hilarious!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: [just watched it] Wasn't it?

Starscream: Your insane.

Me: I know now shut up.

Starscream: You dare to order the mighty starscream!

Me: [takes out the bat and sword and is wearing my ninja outfit] Shut up.

Starscream: Yes ma'am

Tavia: *crosses eyes and gives a huge smile*  
Jay: That's a little creepy.  
Tavia: I know!

Me:Crud

Kai: What?

Me: She does that when she's hyper.

Kai: Run

Me:Na [extracts claws]

Cole: Where did those come from?

Me: [doesn't answer and claws tavia]

Decepticons: Can we join?

Me: [stares at them] Hurt my sister I kill you [hisses]

Tavia: I'm the kitty. Can I have candy?

Me:No I have the Duck Songs on my MP3 my frag!

Kai: CARMEN!

Me: Sorry I'm just happy that Screamer's girl updated CLASH OF DIMENSIONS!

Jay: Why?

Me: It's awesome and totally random I almost died laughing!

Bee: Really?

Me: Yes Tavia can confirm this she has seen it. I love Facepalms!

Starscream: [facepalms]

Me:Yay! A facepalm!

Cole: How long were you with Tavia?

Me:2 days we had a sleepover.

Cole: [facepalms]

Me:Facepalms are epic!

Tavia: Facepalms are epic!  
Cole: *rolls eyes*  
Tavia: *smacks Jay*  
Jay: What was that for!?  
Tavia: I felt like it.  
Cole: *facepalms*  
Tavia: YAY! A facepalm!

Me:[facepalms]

Kai: Ok subject change!

Me:Fine, My MP3 was forged from the Pit.

Bee: What makes you say that?

Me: The screen used to be colorful but now its black and at times the I can't get any slaggen songs on there!

Zane: Let me see it.

Me:Um...ok, but I don't think you can-

Zane: [gets MP3 to work like heaven]

Me:o0 I will never doubt you again and I think you deserve this [kisses him on the cheek]

Zane: [blushes]

Kai: [growls and looks at him in jealousy]

Me: I got to go now bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Tavia: HE has one.  
Jay: Who is he?  
Tavia: *hisses and hides in corner*

Me:Its my way of saying thank you because the MP3 was foreged from the Inferno.  
Jay:Seriously where do you get these weird curse words from?  
Me:TRANSFORMERS!  
Kai:[glares at Zane]  
Me:Oh for Primus sake if I kiss you will you stop being jellous and it was my way of saying thank you.  
Kai:No I won't because you kissed him and not me I'm the one that-  
Me:[kisses him]Better?  
Kai:[shakes head dumbly]  
Me:so what was that about

Tavia: Dommie has a fanfic acount.  
Jay: You mean that thing that you call 'brother'?  
Tavia: Yes. *panics* WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Me: BURN IN THE FLAMES OF INFERNO!  
I had cotton candy,popcorn,and jellybeans!  
Jay:did you save me any cotton candy?  
Me:Nope  
Jay:nooooooooo!  
Me:Help!Me!  
Kai:What's wrong  
Me:scholl starts tomarow!  
Jay:NO!

Tavia: I'M GONNA DIE! Did you get a list of your classes?

Me:No they pass them out in home room  
Kai:If you ever see a stranger what do you do?  
Me:KICK HIM IN THE TENDERS AND RUN!  
All ninjas:[self consisly covers that area.]  
Me:[Dies of laughing]  
Jay:[looks at transformers]WHY ARE'NT YOU SCARED!  
Rachet:We don't have that

Tavia: *gasping for air* CAN'T... STOP... LAUGHING! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Jay: I think it's time to find a way to control them.  
Tavia: *screeching in his ear* NEVER IN YOU LIFE! By the way, I would do the same thing as Carmen.  
All ninja: *slowly steps back*  
Tavia: *dies of laughter again*

Me:Actually this is my method:bite him,kick him in the grind,and keep beating him up until he's uncousious  
Kai:I worry about you sometimes

Feliza(Tavia's OC): *looks at Tavia's dead body* Should I revive her?

Me:Yes I miss my buddy [cries]

Feliza: *takes a deep breath* YOU'RE MISSING TRANSFORMERS AND NINJAGO! BUMBLEBEE!  
Bumblebee: What?  
Tavia: WHERE'S THE FRAGGING TV!? BUMBLEBEE! *tackles Bumblebee*  
Jay: She lives!

Me:{pries tavia of bee]She lives!


	17. Chapter 17

Tavia: *screaming and kicking* NO! MY BUMBLEBEE! *bites my hand* NOM! *tackles Bumblebee and refuses to let go* Mine.  
Cole: o_O I thought she was dating me?

Me:Owwwwwwwwyyyyyyyyyyy!

Tavia: Sowy. *hugs Bumblebee* My autobot.  
Zane: *steps forward to pry me off of Bumblebee*  
Tavia: *hisses* My autobot.  
Zane: *steps back*  
Bumblebee: This is really akward.

Me:I thought you liked Zane?

Tavia: I do, but he was trying to keep me away from .  
Cole and Jay: *try to get me away from Bee*  
Cole: Tavia! Let go of Bee!  
Tavia: NEVER!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Bee: HELP!

Me:Bumlebee I shall save you[pulls out a chainsaw]  
Cole:Weird Day  
Kai:Are you ok?  
Me:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Ninja:0_0  
Zane:This is new  
Kai:Carmen calm down now!

Tavia: RUN BUMBLEBEE! SAVE ME!  
Cole: I have never seen Carmen like this. Not that I can remember at least.  
Jay: This day gets stranger and stranger.

Me:MWahahahahahahahaha!  
Kai:What do we do!  
Me:I love Cheese!  
Ninja:0_0

Tavia: Now entering insanity mode.  
Kai: I don't like the sound of this.  
Tavia: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IWANNACOOKIE! FKAJBHFVB KGAKJHFUAGJAFBJBVK EW AWHGAHJN! CHAINSAW TIME! FARTING KOSHKA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ADBVGAGHABV A HAJKBVHAIVBB!  
All ninja: O_O  
Cole: That was... new... ish.

Me:GO ON YOUTUBE AND TYPE STARSCREAM WORLD IS MINE!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Kai:What is wrong with you?  
Me:SHUT UP!

Starscream: NO! DON'T WATCH THAT!  
Tavia: *grins evily* I shall watch it when I return from Taco Bell.

Me:I was at sewing lessons  
Ninja:0_0  
Me:Quite staring at me  
Jay:You can sew?  
Me:No I'm learning theres a huge diffrence and Give ME THE STRAWBERRY!  
Cole:uhhh NO  
Me:Pweasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee eeee!

Tavia:Where is the strawberry? I've been watching dancing bots for a while now.

Me:I FOUND THE STARWBERRY!  
Kai:Cruuuuuuuudddddddddd!  
Me:Which song are you listening too

Tavia:Ummm... Many different ones.  
Jay: Such as...?  
*looks at Starscream and grins*  
Tavia:Starscream world is mine and Bad apple and such.  
*Starscream looks up video's and he has an expression of pure horror*

Me:Starscream looks stupid in world is mine  
Screamy:T_T  
Me:But he looks HOT in Bad Apple!  
Kai:[glares at Star]  
Screamy:[runs away]

Tavia:Carmen, make up your mind. Kai... *looks at Kai* or Starscream. *looks at Starscream* PRIMUS! NOW I LIKE SCREAMER!

Me:My Decepticon!Alright you have to choose Cole,Zane,or BEE!

Tavia:O_O

Me:HAHAHAHAHAH XD

Tavia:O_O Do I really have to choose?

Me:Yes!Your making me choose

Tavia:You don't have to choose if I don't.

Me:Awsome but I'm still dating Kai as for Screamy he didnt like the way he look in those videos think of it as a make you feel better thing.

Tavia:OF COURSE HE WOULDN'T! Bee looks adorable in one video I watched.

Me:Which one?

Tavia:Love and Joy.

Me:I was watching a Transformers vidio and Sam called Sunstreaker a girl with boobies

Tavia:HAHAHAHAHA! What was it called? Who posted it?

Me:Autobot Nya dance by JinoSano

Tavia:Thanks!

**Note to MarshmallowLover haters are gonna hate**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aqua is Tavia99's OC**

Me:I'm board! PM me! OWW  
Kai: are you ok?  
Me:No ever since I had the Bat dream my back has started to feel weird in a self conscious way and I have a head ache thank to plot bunnies.  
Jay: at least your writing a Ninjago fanfic  
Me:Ya  
Tavia:I'm pretty sure that I'm a cat hybrid.  
Cole: Why?  
Tavia:At night I look at my shadow and I have cat ears and a tail.  
Jay: Uh...

Me:You see we're not MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!  
Ninja: O_O  
Tavia:MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Me:NEXT SATURDAY ON TRANSFORMERS PRIME THERE IS GOING TO BE A NEW AUTOBOT YOU HERE ME!  
Jay: What!  
Me:I HOPE ITS JAZZ!  
Jazz: What about me?  
Me:YAYYYYYYYYYYY!*glops him*  
Tavia:NEW AUTOBOT!? OH MY ******* PRIMUS! I HAVE TO KNOW WHO!  
Me:I WANT TO EITHER BE PROWL OR JAZZ PERFEREBLY jAZZ  
PROWL:Hey!

Me:Yay I met a sweet little kitty named Jellybean!  
Tavia:Yes you did Nightwind.  
Kai: Nightwind? That's Carmen!  
Me:Ya but we got transformer names! I'm Nightwind and that is Clawstorm!  
Jay: Clawstorm?

Tavia:Yes?  
Cole: Why Clawstorm?  
Tavia:*smirks*  
Me:Because she's like a kitty cat!  
Kai: How long were you with Tavia?  
Me:The WHOLE SUMMER!  
Ninja: 0_0  
Tavia:I gots claws

Me:OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
Cole:You ok BESTIE!  
0_0 Cole are you drunk?  
Tavia: I highly doubt it.  
Me:Are you sure?*smells Cole*He smells drunk  
Cole:What are the curly blonde things on your hair?*hiccup*  
Me:0_0 my hair  
Tavia:*groans* I'll be going away now.  
Me:WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME WITHA DRUNK COLE PIT KNOWS WHAT HE MIGHT DO!  
Kai:If he tries anything I'll make sure he gets a good wak in the head.  
Me:THAT WILL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!By the way I'm PMing IndigoNinja  
Jay: Who?  
Me:Shes an author that reveiwed PM Randomness 2  
Tavia:Um, Carmen, Jay has a bit of amnesia from when I hit him a little too hard.  
Jay: *looks at me* Who are you?  
Me:Me and Zoey are at 90 PM messages!  
Jay:Who?  
Tavia:Zoey and I are almost at 900!

Jay: Who?  
Me:OMG he dosnt know!  
Tavia:Zoey is a friend from North Dakota.  
Jay: Where?  
Tavia:*facepalms*  
Me:JAY YOU BEST BE FRAGGEN REMEMBER STUFF RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KISS NYA!  
Kai;WHAT!  
Tavia:*on the ground laughing like a maniac*  
Jay: What happened to Tavia?  
Me:YES HES BACK THAT MEANS I DONT HAVE TO KISS NYA!  
Nya and Jay:YOU WERE GOING TO KISS ME/HER?  
Kai:Few  
Tavia:*laughs even harder starts coughing then continues laughing*  
Me:For Primus sake say something!  
Tavia:*still laughing* Can't... breathe!  
Jay: Then stop laughing.  
Tavia:Can't! *continues laughing*  
Me:*slaps Tavia over the head*Better

Tavia:I see musical cookies!  
Me:UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Jay:Is she okay?  
Me:When is she ever okay?  
Kai:Good point  
Cole:Unicorns and Butterflies!  
Me:Damn Coles still drunk  
Tavia:I'm gonna die!  
Me:WHY?  
Tavia:I dunno. You won't write anything? Maybe that's why. Is Cole still drunk?  
Me:Probably let me check  
Cole:SUGER!  
Me:Yep  
Tavia:Oh.  
Aqua: He's weird.  
Tavia:Did you put the movie in your backpack yet?  
Aqua: What movie?  
Me:Transfomers and no  
Cole:Candy!  
Me:SHUT UP!  
Tavia:PUT IT IN YOUR BACKPACK NOW!  
Me:I PROMISE!  
Megatron:Prime whats up man!  
Optimus:MEgatron one shall stand one shall-  
Megatron:Blah blah blah listen to you being all leadery and stuff  
Optimus:Are are you high?  
Me:I think he is.  
Tavia:GREEN ENERGY! *starts having a mad laughing fit*  
Me:I LOVE THAT VIDIO!  
Starscream: Hey meggy I'm sorry for all the times I try to kill you and take over but I love you man you've always been like a father to ?  
Megatron: Look how huge my hands are!  
Me:*having a mad laughing fit*(I'm actually considering putting this in My Transformers Dream XD)  
Tavia:*starts coughing* Laughing... too hard.  
Me:I know right. I HAVE AN AWSOME BUDDY!  
Tavia:*stops laughing and looks around* Where's Aqua?  
Me:OMG HOW COULD YOU LOOSE A FRIGGIN SPARKLING!

Jay: HOW COULD YOU LOOSE !  
Aqua: I gots cookies!  
Tavia::She's back and, is Jay drunk?  
Me:I have no idea  
Jay: Pretty colors  
Tavia:I think he is. Is the movie in your backpack?  
Me:No. JAY THAT'S MY BACKPACK DAMN IT!  
Jay: Where is Unicron?  
Me:0_0 How do you know who Unicron is?  
Tavia::PUT IT IN YOUR BACKPACK NOW! I never told them about Unicron.  
Aqua: Unicron the destroyer!  
Tavia:O_O I didn't tell her about Unicron either.  
Me:WHAT THE PIT!  
Tavia:Creepy... Is the movie in your backpack?  
Me:NO!  
Tavia:PUT IT IN YOUR BACKPACK NOW!

Me:Alright fine!  
Tavia:Is it in your backpack?  
Kai: Stop asking her!  
Tavia:I want the movie!  
Me:YES!


	19. Chapter 19

**My crush on Animated Starscream was before I found about Ninjago and Tavia owns Nightflare and Sasha(Starscream's Sparkmate)**

Tavia:Geez Carmen, calm down. Maybe he didn't know you liked him that way.  
Me:I don't care I wont forgive misses you  
Tavia:We're Pming again.  
Me:Good job!  
Starscream:Car-  
Me:SHUT UP!

Tavia:*covers my mouth and keeps me still* Go ahead Starscream.  
Me:*bites Tavia's and runs away to Kai*  
Tavia:Carmen! **** YOU! STARSCREAM COULD'VE BEEN TRYING TO APOLOGIZE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO TALK! I'm leaving!

Aqua: *looks at me with tear-filled eyes* Mommy's mad.  
Me:Its okay Bee is here.  
Aqua:YAY DADDY!  
Me:I will never accept his apology  
Bee: Carmen, you really made Tavia upset like that.

(Sometime later)

Me:I made a poem!Want to hear?  
Tavia:Um, okay.

Me:Fine.  
Ode to Wind  
Your warm breeze lifts my heart  
Like a hug from a happy friend  
You make leaves dance in the Autumn  
From August to November

I feel your wonderful breeze  
From December to April you are lonely  
For coldnesss forces everyone inside  
For family time  
In the comfort of a home  
Wind is the warm gust of air in my heart  
Tavia:Ooh, I like that!  
Me:Thank you!  
Night Flare: *looks at me* Why are you mad at Papa?  
Me:Because I kept dropping hints that I liked him but he ignored them as my insanity*falls in depression*If you need me I will be in my bedroom with a belt.  
Tavia:Carmen, don't you dare.  
Me:I'm going too  
Kai:Why you know your loved!  
Tavia:Carmen, what about Kai?  
Me:He has Nya and can find other girls*goes to my room*  
Tavia:Carmen!  
Me:*killes myself*  
Kai:WHY!*looks at Starscream with a terrible look*YOU SON OF A GLITCH!BECAUSE OF YOU SHE"S DEAD!  
Tavia:*starts sobbing*  
Kai:I am GOING TO PULL THIS OFF IN A MEMORY OF HER*grabs a sludge hammer*DIE STARSCREAM!  
Tavia:*sobs even harder*  
Night Flare: Don't hurt daddy!  
Kai:Why shouldnt I?He's the reason Carmen was killed!  
Tavia:Carmen was mad at Starscream but she would be mad at you if you killed a sparkling's father!  
Kai:Alright*facepalm* I'M SO STUPID!

Jay:Why?  
Zane:Because we can go to the Well of Allsparks and retrieve her spark,but we will also need Dark Energon  
tavia:We didn't need dark energon to revive Sasha.  
Kai:Thats true but knowing her she'll probobly want it anyway  
Tavia:True.  
Kai:LETS GO ALREADY!I WANT CARMEN BACK  
Cole: Someone is possessive  
Tavia:Let's go! I want my friend back!

**Jay:Please just 5 reviews to bring her back  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Really 6 reviews and only 3 reviews to bring Carmen back.T _T**

**You guys must really not like her…..SHE'S BASED OFF OF ME!**

Jay:Yes I got it!*holds my spark*  
Zane: *opens my chest and Jay puts my spark in*  
Tavia:Weird.  
Me:OW MY FRAGGEN HEAD HURTS AND I THIUGHT I WAS DEAD  
Kai:MY GIRLFRIEND IS BACK!*glops me*  
Tavia:You didn't think we'd leave you dead did you?  
Me:Kind of  
Tavia:You're dumb to think that.

(Sometime later)

Me:Cool...Ya Ya I know SAY SOMETHING FUNNY!  
Tavia:I see magical ponies eating musical cookies! *frowns* Now I see Jay marrying a monkey then eating it.  
Me:I KNEW IT!WERE YOU WATCHING ME IN MY IDIOT MODE!?  
Tavia:No.

Me:Oh...WHERE IS KAI!  
Kai:Here  
Tavia:Can I eat the strawberry?  
Me:NO!My ninja!  
Cole:oooo someone is possessive  
Tavia:What do you expect? It's Carmen!Okay, can I eat the blueberry?  
Jay: *slowly inches away from me*

Me:NO!JAY RUN TO SAFTEY!I"LL HOLD HER OFF! *pulls out Golden Fans*  
Tavia:Fans, seriously? *pulls out a chainsaw* THIS is a weapon!  
Jay: SHE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!  
Me:*uses spinjitsu and cuts the chainsaw in half*By the way my fans also carry knockout gas  
Tavia:*pouts* My chainsaw...  
Me:I win!  
Tavia:*pulls out another chainsaw* Not yet! *uses spinjitsu*  
Me:*uses spinjitsu*KAI HELP ME!  
Kai:*uses spinjitsu*

Tavia:CHEATER! TWO AGAINST ONE ISN'T FAIR!  
Zane: Tavia, there is a gallon of ice cream in the fridge for you.  
Tavia:We'll continue this after I have my ice cream. *runs off and starts eating ice cream as fast as possible*  
Me:ZANE WHY WOULD YOU TELL AN ADHD GIRL WHERE THE ICE CREAM IS!Can I have some?  
Cole:Wow major mood swing much?  
Tavia:*talking very VERY quickly* I'mdonewithmyicecream!Isthereanymore?That' !  
Zane: I told her because it would help even the odds.  
Tavia:SUGARRUSH!  
Me:ZANE I FRIGGEN HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!  
Zane:I belive this is an 'I love you too' moment  
Me:Huh at least he's getting better  
Tavia:WHEEEEE! GIMMEACOOKIE! KILLBARNEY! *screaming at Prowl* YOUDANCE! WhydoyoudancetoHatsuneMiku? STARSCREAMISAKITTY-CAT! GIVEBUMBLEBEESUGAR!  
Me:Well crap  
Tavia:*Bumblebee is using his holoform so she's cramming chocolate in his mouth* Heehee...  
Me:*runs all the way into the woods*Wait?Where the fig am I!  
Samukai:Your doom!

(With Ninja)  
Tavia:KAIKAIKAIKAIKAI! CARMENRANINTOTHEWOODSANDISPO SSIBLYINDANGER!

Kai:WHAT!  
Tavia:GETHERYOUDUMBAFT!

(Woods)  
Samukai:*throws me over his shoulder*  
Me:I HATE BEING A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!

(Ninja)  
Tavia:GOSAVEYOURGIRLKAI!  
Kai:I'm coming Carmen!  
(Forest)  
Me:KAI!Save Me from this werido!  
Samukai:Forget it little girl he cant hear you.  
Me:SHUT UP!

(Finally get to the woods)  
Tavia:Why am I suddenly so low on energy?  
KAI! YOU ARE SO SLOW! I'M GOING AHEAD! Kai:Samukai!Put Carmen down now!  
Samukai:Sorry Pythor needs her and the one called Tavia  
Me:Son of a fig!I thought Pythor was dead!  
Tavia: PYTHOR'S DEAD! WHY THE FRICK WOULD HE WANT ME!?  
Samukai:You are the only female ninja,therefor you are the weakest and we can use you as bargin chips  
Me:Uh uh-uh you did not just call me a weak little girl.  
Tavia:Dude! Am I not a girl!? Even Lord Garmadon refered to Carmen as the only girl! I feel insulted.  
Samukai:Y-Your a girl!I thought she was the only girl cause she acts and looks a bit more feminine than you.  
Me:DON'T YOU DARE DISS MY SISTER!  
Tavia:*her left eye twitches* Why you little... You're gonna regret that.  
Me:Oh so shouldn't have said that  
Kai:Time to go*gets me off Samukai's shoulder and carries me bridle style*  
Me:HAVE FUN KILLING HIM TAVIA!  
tavia:I will. *smirks* Now how should I kill you...  
Me:Here use this!*hands you a chainsaw*Did you kill Samukai?  
Tavia:Yep. Anyone else who mistakes me for a boy will recieve the same fate.

**Our lesson of the day is to NEVER classify Tavia as a boy**


	21. Chapter 21

**I HAVE UPDATED!I'm going to make friends with the people who have reviewed and Tavia is now single cause she is now more interested in Transformers.**

Me:Okay...Kai you can put me down now.  
Kai:Na I'm good  
Tavia:*starts laughing*  
Me: Why are you laughing?  
Tavia:*stops laughing and frowns thoughtfully* I dunno, maybe I had too much sugar today.  
Me: You did Kai could you please put me down?  
Tavia:Oh, Prowl got turned into a kitty in the messages Zoey and I are sending.  
Me: YAY!PROWL IS A KITTY!  
Jay:Hi Carmen  
Kai:*growls*  
Me: 0-0 Why so protective  
Tavia:I'm surprised you didn't ask how.  
Me: Alright how and do you know why Kai is like this?  
Tavia:Wheeljack, and I have no clue why Kai is acting like that.  
Me: Kai please let go  
Kai:*tightens his grip*No  
Me: HELP!  
Kai, let go of Carmen or I'll get a sugar rush and attack you.  
kai:Mine  
Me: GET RACHET QUICK!You can have a sugar rush  
Tavia:*grins* I'll do both. RATCHET! GET YOUR LAZY AFT IN HERE AND HELP CARMEN! *runs off and starts eating sugary food*  
Rachet:Whats the problem?  
Me: Kai won't let go  
Zane: He is being over-possesive and refuses to release Carmen or even relax his grip on her.  
Why?  
Zane: I do not know.  
Me:kai I swear to Primus I'm not going any where so please let go  
Kai:No  
Tavia: Kai, let Carmen go.  
Kai:No  
Me: PWEASE!  
Tavia:Kai, what is wrong with you?  
Kai:NO SHE'LL GET KIDNAPPED!  
Me: Oh now I get it  
Tavia:Geez, Kai, she'll be fine. Just keep an eye on her.  
Kai:No

Me: Kai I have been keeping calm but I will let all Pit loose  
Tavia:Kai, she's serious.  
Kai:No  
Me: I kinda admire that considering he knows what happens but THATS IT!*bites his arm then runs away*  
Tavia:You bit Kai, I didn't expect you to bite him.  
Me: Desperate times call for desperate measures*sees Kai and runs away*  
Tavia:*raises eyebrow* Okaaaay...  
Kai:Carmen please come out  
Me: No  
Kai:I'll calm down  
Me: I won't fall for that  
Tavia:She's probably gonna stay in there for a while.  
Kai:Please?  
Me: No  
Jay:Can I come in Carmen?  
Me: Sure*lets Jay in*  
Kai:COME ON!  
Tavia:Kai, she won't let you in 'cuz you're over-protective and it can get annoying.  
kai:Please!  
Me: Prove it  
Kai:How?  
Me: Let me go for a walk  
Kai:...  
Tavia:Wow.  
Kai:*grinds his teeth toghether*Fine  
Me: I'll make Tavia come too  
Kai:Yes!  
Tavia:Yay!  
Me: TO THE WOODS!*grabs Tavia's arm and drags her to the woods*~We are off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz!~  
Tavia:Are you okay Carmen?  
Me: PEACHY!I"M JUST LAUGHING AT THE FUNNY PIC MY SIS SHOWED ME!IFEEL HYPER I HAD 2 BARS OF CHOCHLATE!  
Tavia:Bad Carmen!  
Me: GUESS WHAT THE PIC WAS!EVIL NINJA LIKE THE ONES IN MANGA!  
Tavia:Okaaay...  
Me: I'm calm now  
Tavia:Okay! ORANGE PLATYPUS!  
Me:Ookkaayy time to go

Tavia:Okay.  
Me: KAI WE'RE BACK!  
Kai:Good  
Tavia:*pouts* I didn't get to use my chainsaw.  
Kai:Your what!  
Me: Kai not now please its late and I need sleep night  
Kai:Night  
Tavia:Night Carmen!

(The next day)

Tavia:Guess how much sleep I got!  
Me: How much sleep did you get?  
Kai:Probobly none  
Tavia:Literally none! I was awake reading all night!  
Me: WOW!At least for confort Kai's not parinoid anymore  
Kai:Are you hiding something from me?  
Me: Uhhhhh  
Tavia:*sends a private comm* .:If you don't want me to I won't tell him that you're sick.:.  
Me::Meh It's not like he's going to do anything drastic so go ahead:  
Tavia:.:Okay.:. Carmen's a little sick.  
Me: Incase he does freak out I'll be with Zane*runs away*  
Tavia:Why are you ditching me!?  
Me: INCASE KAI FREAKS OUT!  
Tavia:He hasn't though. Crud I probably jinxed it.  
Tavia:Ya you probobly did  
Kai:*twitches eye*Your sick?  
Me:Crap  
Tavia:Yeeup! I jinxed it.  
Kai:You need rest  
Me:I'm fine its just my voice calm down  
Tavia:She ain't gonna listen to ya Kai.  
Kai:Yes she will  
Me:Whad you say?  
Tavia:FARTING KOSHKA!  
Me:Ooookkay  
Tavia:Heehee!  
Me:Anyway!Wanna play truth or dare?  
Tavia:Okay! You start!  
Me:Tavia truth or dare?  
Tavia:Truth.

Me:Would you rather kiss Zane or Cole?  
Tavia:Uhhh... , truth or dare?  
Zane:*blushes*  
Me:Your turn Zane  
Tavia:It is? I thought it would be my turn then who I ask then who they ask. That's how you normally play.  
Me:oh ya me a Baka  
Tavia:Yes you are. Kai, truth or dare?  
Kai:DARE!  
Me:Oh that is so not good  
Tavia:*grins evily* I dare you to get rid of all of Sensei's tea. I mean ALL of it!  
Kai:I'm dead  
Me:Told you were dead  
Kai:*does the dare*  
Me:*grins and laughs silently* Your turn Kai!  
Kai:Tavia truth or dare  
Tavia:Hmm... dare. I'm screwed aren't I?  
Me:Ya  
Kai:No sugary substances or anything that gets you hyper for the rest of the day  
Tavia:*stops halfway through eating an oreo then throws oreo* Done. Jay, truth or dare?  
Jay:I'll be screwed with a dare so truth  
Tavia:Dang it! Okay then... what is the longest amount of time you've been quiet?  
*before Jay can say his answer we say*NEVER!  
Jay:*scowls*Cole truth or dare?  
Cole: Truth.  
Jay:Do you like anyone?  
Cole: Yes. Zane, truth or dare.  
Zane:Truth  
Me:Heh heh heh  
Jay:Why are you laughing?  
Tavia:.:Carmen, why are you laughing?:.  
Me::I sent a comlink to Zane Youll see:  
Cole:okayy


	22. Chapter 22

Alright I have become artistic,so if any one has an idea for an art piece,I will gladly draw that, can be a scene from the story,or something you can picture the characters doing,or an idea.I am asking this because I honestly have no ideas and I just wanna draw so...please send in any kind of idea.(story or art wise)

~Crazygirl AWAY!


End file.
